Power and Control
by DemigodKlainer
Summary: When Detective Inspector Jack Robinson gets a call late at night in the office to say that Miss Fisher is in danger, and the only clue a ransom note, he has to team up with Bert, Cec, Dot and Mr. Butler to find her, and he just might find his real feelings for the Private Detective along the way.
1. Chapter 1 - Ransom

The Inspector swung his feet off his desk, and placed his hat on his head, about to leave his office, when the telephone began to ring. Sighing, he reached over and answered "City South Police Station." The only reply on the other end was heavy breathing, and a scream cut short by the end of the call, definitely a girls scream, Jack noted. Not a minute later, it rang again. And again, he answered "City South Police Station" however, this time it was Dot on the end of the line. "It's Miss Fisher, I think she's in trouble. She left this morning to pick up some house guests from the train station and when she didn't return, I became worried, when I went to get the post, I found a-a ransom note." Panic was evident in the poor girls voice, shaky and quiet, and Jack was almost certain she'd been crying. "Are you at home?" Dot mumbled a 'Yes' in return, "I'll have to ask you to remain there and not to let anybody else leave, or anyone else in apart from me, I'll be there in an hour." As he exited his office, he ordered Hugh to come with him, that it was an emergency, and locking the doors of the station behind them, the two headed out into the cool night air.

As the two policemen walked towards the car, the wind began to pick up, a cold sharp gust seemingly slashing into their skin. Reaching the car, they pulled the doors open and Jack grasped the steering wheel, and began to drive. About halfway to Miss Fisher's place, there was a sudden flash of lightning and the loud rumble of thunder could quite possibly be heard from miles away, only adding to the eeriness of the situation. "Looks like we're in for an interesting night Collins." He said aloud, parking the car outside the house.

The two headed up to the door and knocked twice. "It's only us Dorothy!" Jack exclaimed, and the door opened to reveal a frightened Dot, shaking, with dry tears on her face. Jack and Hugh stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind them. "Now, Miss Williams, could you please show us what was on the ransom note?" Jack asked, and Dot nodded, signalling for them to enter the kitchen, where they saw Bert, Cec, Mr. Butler and Jane sat around the table, dinners forgotten, and all staring in shock at the note. Hugh stepped closer to the Inspector and whispered "Whatever's on that note must be serious. I've never seen Bert and Cec like this before." Jack knew he was right, and picked up the note, and Dot, again, began to cry. "Oh, Dottie, don't cry" Hugh said softly into her ear, enveloping her in a comforting hug.

Jack slammed the note onto the table, furious. "We don't have much time."


	2. Chapter 2 - Trap

Jack was flaming with anger, as the note, he had realised, was a trap. He attempted to storm out of the room, but Hugh grabbed him by the arm, not allowing him to pass. "What'd the bugger want for her?" Bert asked, speaking up. Jack frowned, surely they already knew. "Haven't you all read the note?" Everybody simply shook their heads, except for Dot, who simply looked guiltily at the floor. "I, um, wouldn't let anyone read it, Sir. Everyone was extremely shocked from knowing that Miss Fisher had been taken."

"Well?" Cec asked, impatiently. "They're only asking for money, and not much of it either." Jack replied, in a bored tone "But that doesn't make any sense." Mr. Butler said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Exactly, because it's not really money they want. She's just bait, to catch the rest of us too." Nobody seemed to understand what Jack was trying to say, so he continued. "We get the money, go to the place, put it down where they want it and just as we leave they take us too, and kill us all. They can't kill Miss Fisher until they catch us, because then we'd have no reason to pay the ransom and thus no reason to go there." Bert slumped back in his seat, "Bloody hell."  
And as everyone sat in silence, the severity of their situation began to sink in, but everyone was left wondering one thing.  
Why?

"So what do we do Inspector? If we go, they kill us and Miss Fisher, if we stay, the bastards'll realise we're not coming and kill her." Bert asked, breaking the silence, and everyone else was clearly just as stumped as to what to do next. Jack pulled out a seat, and sat down, taking his hat off; how he wished he could come up with the solution, but this time it just seemed impossible.  
"Perhaps if we all went and had some sort of proper weaponry, we'd stand a chance." Mr. Butler mused out loud. Jack pondered this suggestion, it certainly seemed alright, and, being completely honest he just wanted to get to Phryne as soon as possible.  
"We don't know what we're up against though, if they're planning to catch Miss Fisher and us as well, wouldn't they be in some sort of a group?" Hugh replied, and once again, Jack knew he was correct. "Well, as much as I'd love to sit and come up with a proper plan, we'll just have to take that chance." Cec snapped, eyeing Hugh unhappily. Jack sighed, "As much as it pains me to say it, I have to agree with you. It's just a chance we will have to take." "But Sir, won't we need to find some proper weapons?" Mr. Butler smiled and left the room without a word, and came back with a box full of guns. "Let's start with these shall we Hugh?" He replied with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hooded Woman

**A/N: So sorry for not updating my stories guys, I'm just preparing for returning to school and writing chapters for other stories and i don't really have much time.**

**Anyway, this story will come to a close in the next one or two chapters, I don't really want to drag it out too long.**

Weapons prepared, and engines revved up and ready to go, everybody separated into two cars. Bert and Cec took Dot in their cab, and Jack drove Hugh and Mr. Butler in the police car.

Thunder rumbled loudly as the clouds rolled in, and the darkness crept in. The house, well, mansion really, where Miss Fisher was supposedly being held hostage wasn't too far away, and they reached it just as the rain began to fall on the ground. By the time they reached the door, the small group was almost drenched, and Dot was shaking, but no one was sure whether or not it was because of the cold rain, or because of the obvious fear. Knocking sharply three times on the door, Jack took a deep breath in, and wrapped his fingers firmly around the pistol in his pocket. Cec smiled, he'd never seen the Inspector quite so nervous. "Scared, are we?" he teased, and the only reply he got was an extremely unimpressed glare from Jack.

The door creaked open, but nobody was standing behind it, however when Dot stepped forward, and put the money on the doorstep, the clicking of high heels on polished wooden floor could be heard coming ever closer, louder. Before long, a shadowy figure could be seen, face hidden under a hooded black cloak, and a gun aimed directly at the small party. "Come any closer and I shoot." The girl said, and voice cold as ice, sent chills down their spines. As Jack pulled out his gun, she pulled the trigger, and the shot sounded throughout the quiet night, flying close to Jack's hand, the bullet sending his pistol flying backwards.

Bert chuckled, "How thick do ya think we are?" he said, nodding for Dot, Cec, Mr. Butler and Hugh to pull out their guns, and they pointed them at the mysterious lady.  
"Well, honestly, you're quite thick to think I would face you all without any backup." She sighed, almost seeming bored, as a large group of people appeared behind her, all holding guns perfectly aimed at the group of friends. They were outnumbered and they knew it, so they threw their guns to the floor, and put their hands up. "Good, now let's take you to your Phryne, shall we?" The woman said, and just when the group was about to follow her lead, Dot spoke up. "I can't speak for us all, but I think we'd feel more comfortable if you left your... Backup behind." "Fine." She nodded quickly, and the large group dropped their guns and disappeared.

She led them down a million halls, like a maze that's seemingly neverending. She stopped when they reached a pitch black room, and turned around. "Where is she?!" Bert yelled angrily. "Oh please, you all knew it was a trap, and you came anyway." She pulled her pistol out of her pocked and cocked her head to the side, signalling for Jack to move, and, as he had no gun, thus no way to stand up for himself, he did so.

She spun around, gun pointed at him, ready to pull the trigger, and a gunshot sounded through the silent house for the second time that night.

But, it wasn't her gun, in fact, she was the one with a bullet in her chest, and Dot began to cry. She hadn't dropped her gun when the others did, instead she had slipped it into her pocket, feeling that she may need it later, and for the first time in her life, Dorothy Williams wasn't afraid to kill a person.


	4. Chapter 4 - Understanding

The pang of regret in her chest after though, was a completely different matter. She collapsed into the arms of Mr. Butler, crying as Hugh pat her on the back, reassuring her that it was the only thing she could have done.

Everyone knew that sooner or later, they'd have to check the body, see who it was, and why they wanted Miss Fisher but for now, they had more important things on their minds. Jack turned and ran, he had to find Miss Fisher. It was the same feeling he had when he thought she'd died in that car crash, and he couldn't bear that he felt that emotional about the lady detective, and honestly, he'd felt that way for a long time.

The halls were long and winding, and Jack had no idea where to run, so he took a chance and ran straight ahead, and when the hall stopped, leaving him with the only choices being left and right, he ran left, knowing that even if he was in the wrong room, everyone else would be looking too. Luckily though, when his hand found the light switch, the first thing he saw was Phryne tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room. The first thought that crossed his mind was, well, anger.

He'd never seen Miss Fisher this vulnerable, and it touched something in him, but he pushed hat thought aside so he could rush forward and untie her. "Thank you." She whispered a little breathlessly, causing a small smile to almost fight its way to Jack's face. "A little late though, Jack" she added jokingly, and he rolled his eyes. Phryne smirked, and came a little closer. "You know, Miss Fisher, in older times, when the lady is saved she rewards her knight in shining armour with a kiss." He leaned in until their lips were almost touching. "Well, Jack, I am no damsel in distress. But I guess, just this once..." She said, teasingly, before closing the offensive gap between them, and pressing their lips together.

Miss Fisher was the first to pull away, a victorious, although still flirty smirk on her face. "I knew I'd get to you eventually Jack." The only reply was a small smile and a roll of his eyes. They leaned in again, but just before their lips could touch, the moment was interrupted by Mr. Butler, who walked in, and his eyes then opened wide when he saw what he'd walked in on. "I was looking for Phryne... But now I've goind you I just think you would like to know that we have the car ready to go as soon as we've seen who abducted Miss Fisher. And the second we can stop Dorothy from bearing herself up about murdering someone long enough to get her into the car." Phryne sighed, pulling herself away from Jack.

"Don't bother checking who it is, I saw her face when she tied me up." "Alright, then it looks like we're ready to go home. Perhaps we'll discuss things more thoroughly in the parlor." Phryne nodded, and grabbed Jack's hand and followed Mr. Butler to the car where everyone was waiting. "We uh, gave up searching after a while and I told them to wait while I found you two." The Inspector smiled appreciatively and the lot of them split into the two cars once more. The drive back was relatively short, but the rain only continued falling more heavily by the second. When they reached Miss Fisher's house, the group entered the parlr, and sat in their chairs, Bert and Cec standing up as there was simply nowhere for them to sit.

"So, who was the bitch who tried to knock us off?!" Cec began impatiently. Phryne smirked, "Patience is a virtue Cec." He growled, "Screw virtues I just wanna know who tried to get rid of us all." "Fair enough then. If you must know, it was..." She eyed Jack, and her heart sunk, the words stuck in her throat. "Rosie." She whispered, and the name twisted her insides with guilt. "Sanderson? As in my ex wife?" Jack said, his anger evident in the end of the sentence. Miss Fisher could only nod, and whisper an 'I'm sorry' as Jack stormed off. "But why?" Dot spoke up for the first time in a while. "I don't know Dot. But all I do know is that some mysteries are best left unsolved." Hugh sighed, now may be the time to speak up. "I do. I know why."


	5. Chapter 5 - Another Case Closed

**A/N: **

**The story has now been brought to a close. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed and I really hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. I can't explain how happy I am that people have actually been reading it. I never thought it would even get 20 reads, but there you go, apparently you like it.**

**I've finally written the ending and I hope it doesn't disappoint :)**

Everyone in the room stared at Hugh, all waiting for an explanation. Hugh sighed, and said "Rosie, she was... She never liked Miss Fisher, that much we all know. But when Sidney turned out to be one of the 'bad guys' she felt like it was her fault, somehow. I can't tell you exactly what was going on in her brain, but she got.. Sick, I suppose that would be the word to use. And she decided to take it out on the people who caught her fiancé, she blamed them. And of course those people are us." Miss Fisher bit her lip, trying to understand what Hugh had said, and apparently, everyone else was also trying to comprehend it as well.

Dot began to cry, again, and Hugh grabbed her hand, and smiled reassuringly. "But, Hugh, it's not fair..." Suddenly though, Jack had a thought. "Collins, this is as very well, but how exactly did you know all of this, and why on earth didn't you say something before?" "Because, uh, well I knew Rosie was il because I overheard her talking about it to a man, I assume he was a doctor or a psychologist."

The room went quiet, as nobody had anything else to say on the matter, it seemed as if there was nothing left to do.

Jack excused himself and politely exited the room, Phryne following close behind. The two stood in the kitchen for a while, silently. "None of us saw it coming Jack." He nodded his agreement. "I know that, but I feel like we were all stupid not to." Miss Fisher scoffed, "How could we possibly have known?!"

Jack shook his head, and smiled "As much as it pains me to say it, and it really really does, I suppose you're right." Miss Fisher smirked, "You know I always am." The two of them headed back into the parlor to join their friends.

The case was closed, mystery solved, but the story had only just begun.


End file.
